


The Muse Has Spoken

by DrownedTrying



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dream Demon, F/M, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: Gravity Falls was always strange, but the residents were even stranger. With your best friends, Gideon and Pacifica, by your side, you discover the dark secret the Pines Twins are hiding. When unlimited power is unleashed, will the world be destroyed? Or will a different power tame the pain and anger from the past, present, and future?This is my first Gravity Falls fic, so I hope you all enjoy! I'll note the new keys at the beginning of each chapter. Comments are always appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) : Your Name  
> (Y/M/N) :Your Middle Name  
> (Y/L/N) : Your Last Name  
> (E/C) : Eye Color

You don’t know why, but ever since you moved to this town, strange things had occurred, but at times, you couldn’t remember what happened. 

Your name is (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N), you’re eighteen years old, and three years ago, you moved to a small town called Gravity Falls. You graduated from Gravity Falls High this past June with an impressive 3.7 GPA, and deciding you didn’t want to move so soon, you decided to take online college courses in September. To you, writing, science, and the supernatural was everything to you. 

Luckily, this was just the town for you. Gravity Falls was just buzzing with weirdness. Gnomes, zombies, and strange beings called ‘Gremloblins.’ On occasion, you’d wake up in a dark room surrounded by figures in red robes without any memory of the past few hours. Needless to say, you left with headaches and the unnerving feeling that you were forgetting something important. Not only were the creatures in this town were weird, but the people were, as well. 

The two people you called your best friends were Gideon Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest. Gideon’s family ran this sham tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. You spent most of your time there, amused with Gideon’s supernatural obsession. He always carries a strange, worn down book with a large ‘3’ painted on a gold, six-fingured hand. Throughout your three years of knowing him, you’ve never seen him without it. You’re pretty sure he even _sleeps_ with it. 

Pacifica, on the other hand, was a little reluctant to go on these adventures of his. She loved going into the forest to explore, but she just about refused to partake in anything supernatural. It must’ve had something to do with the Pines Twins. Just thinking of them brings a scowl to your face. They were the bane of your existence. 

Mabel and Dipper Pines were simply the _worst._ They were the richest family in Gravity Falls, but they were snobby, bullies, and just plain _frustrating!_ Mabel claimed she was a psychic, and Dipper claimed he had telekinesis. The way they carried themselves and shoved everyone, including their Grunkle (you always thought that’s a strange title) Stan and Uncle Ford, around. Even worse: now they’re of age, they’re taking over Gravity Falls as the new mayors. Sadly, the original mayor (you could never remember his name) passed away in January due to a terrible seizure. You were certain the Pines Twins didn’t even shed a tear at his memorial service. 

“(Y/N), what’re you waiting for?” Gideon hissed softly, kneeling behind a bush. You blinked a couple of times before ducking behind a tree. Pacifica whined softly, peeking at the large mansion just right up the hill. You mentally punched yourself in the face for getting lost in your thoughts. Once again, you were wrapped into one of Gideon’s schemes. This time, it involved breaking into the Pines mansion. You were convinced you three would be arrested tonight.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this, Giddy,” you groaned, glaring up at the mansion. You remember briefly when Gideon dragged you to their fancy-schmancy party. A shiver ran down your spine at the memory of being turned into wood because of some angry wood-cutter spirit. 

“I’m telling you, they’re hiding something huge in that mansion of theirs!” Gideon responded, flipping through his journal. “There’s some sort of hidden room in the basement that could explain some of the strange happenings in this damned town.” Pacifica looked unnerved.

“But Gideon, if they catch us, they’ll call the cops! Aren’t you worried about that? You know I can’t afford to get arrested!” she exclaimed, her blue eyes wide in fear. You frowned, agreeing with her. It was too much of a risk.

“She’s right, Gideon. We all know they’re scammers, anyways. If anything, all we’ll find some more paintings of their family’s past,” you said. Gideon sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Then explain how Dipper can levitate things with his mind! Levitate _people!_ ” Gideon whisper-yelled, waving his arms around.

“Simple. Clear strings and his maid and butler,” you shrugged. At the thought of the maid, Wendy, and the butler, Soos, you felt terrible. You wished you could help them somehow.

“I’ve checked, (Y/N). It’s legit.” Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention back to the mansion. It was eerily dark, but that was to be expected. The Pines Twins were attending some meeting at Town Hall. You didn’t really pay attention to Gideon when he was explaining his suicide mission.

“Still...I don’t want to go in there…” Pacifica whimpered, fiddling with the hem of her glow-in-the-dark, star-patterned sweater. You smiled and rubbed her shoulder, opening your mouth to comfort her.

“Fine, stay out here and keep lookout,” Gideon snapped, cutting you off. You glared at him.

“Shut the fuck up, Gleeful.” You turned to Pacifica, mentally counting to ten in your head.

_Eins…..Zwei…..Drei…._

“Don’t listen to him, Pacific Ocean,” you smiled. “We won’t get caught. Besides, we’ll only be in there for fifteen minutes at most. Promise.” Your smile widening, you held out your pinky finger to her. The blonde warily looked at your finger before hooking her own around it with a small, forced smile. You both pressed thumbs, sealing the deal.

“Are you two done yet?” the white haired boy asked, crossing his arms. You sighed in irritation.

_Vier….Fünf….Sechs…._

“Yes, we are,” you replied through gritted teeth. Gideon muttered under his breath before sneaking towards the mansion. You and Pacifica followed him to the right side of the gate where vines grew alongside the cobblestone wall. With a huff, you helped your friends up and over the wall. The three of you froze when you heard voices coming near you. Without a second thought, you all dived under the rose bushes, trying not to be stuck by thorns.

“Mister Dipper’s orders were to keep an eye on the place,” Officer Blubs said to his colleague, Officer Durland. The tall brunette nodded, his lips in a deep frown and his brown eyes narrowed, sweeping the yard with his flashlight’s beam. 

“Ten-four,” was his gruff reply. He looked like such a nice man, or he would, if he would actually smile for once.

“Miss Mabel says there would be intruders tonight, so we have to be on our toes,” Officer Blubs continued. Durland sighed angrily.

“I know what she said. I was there, dumbass.” The three of you waited until the guards were twenty feet away before sneaking out of your hiding spot, silently running to the mansion. You followed Gideon into the enlarged building, making sure the door closed silently behind Pacifica, whom looked uncomfortable. Gideon led you two to the dining room, pulling out a flashlight and a map of the building. He unfolded the map and turned on the flashlight, pointing to what you presumed be the dining room.

“Here’s the dining room, and if we follow the west hallway and take a left by the library, there should be a door that has stairs that lead down to the basement,” Gideon explained in a whisper. “Then, we explore the basement. But remember Soos and Wendy are still here, not to mention the Officers outside. Stay quiet, and don’t touch _anything._ ” With a nod, you stood, keeping an eye out as Gideon refolded the map and turned off the flashlight. You moved so he could lead you both to the basement door. Staining your ears, you listened for Wendy and Soos. They appeared to be either asleep or in their respective rooms.

“Are we there yet?” Pacifica whispered so softly, you wondered if she had actually said something. Gideon nodded and turned to the left after a closed door, tiptoeing to the basement door. A loud slam startled all of you, Pacifica squeaking. Gideon quickly covered her mouth before yanking you both through the basement door, silently closing it. You slipped down the stairs as footsteps approached the door. Holding your breath, you waited with a pounding heart as they drew closer. Glancing around, your eyes adjusted to the dark, you noticed your two friends hiding behind a curtain and in a crate. You found an oddly placed door, which seemed fairly recently put in. Without a second thought, you opened it with some difficulty (Wow, how can doors be this heavy?!) and crept inside, slowly shutting the door, making sure to leave it open just a crack. The main door opened, light pouring down the stairs. You blinked your eyes, which were watering due to the sudden light.

“Are you sure you heard something?” Officer Blubs asked. Officer Durland made a noise of agreement, making his way down the stairs. You recoiled slightly from the door.

“Positive,” he replied. “Sounded like a female.” Your heart sank, and you could only imagine what your friends were feeling. Not to put the blame on your best friend or anything, but Pacifica might’ve just gotten the three of you arrested.

“Hm. Maybe it was the prisoner.” Two heavy pairs of footsteps made their way towards your hiding space. Your (E/C) eyes widened in alarm. Thinking quickly, you hid in the darkest corner, keeping your breathing slow and silent. Within seconds, the door swung open, much to your surprise, and light filled the room. You prayed to whatever god may or may not be out there that you wouldn’t be seen.

“S….stop….” a weak voice whimpered. You followed your eyes to the source. With a chain around his ankle, a small, frail figure curled up against the opposite wall. His shaggy hair was a silvery gray at the roots and blue at the tips, his head ducked to hide his face. You noticed that he trembled in cold or fear, perhaps both. It’d make sense that he’d be cold, seeing as it’s probably fifty degrees in the basement, not to mention the boy wore dirtied blue rags that hung off his small frame.

“Was that you making the noise?” Officer Durland demanded, ignoring the boys protests against the light. He kept the beam focused on the male, whom kept his head down to avoid the blinding light. The boy shook his head quickly, curling up even more. 

“It could’ve been the maid,” Blubs suggested. His colleague continued to glare at the boy for a moment before lowering the light.

“Maybe. Let’s go investigate.” You nearly sighed in relief as they turned and left, slamming the door shut behind them. When the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut, you heard your friends scramble out of their hiding spaces.

“Are you okay?” you whispered to the boy. He flinched, but raised his head a little. You tilted your head, trying to get a better look at the boy. Before you could see his face, an arm grabbed you and yanked you out of the room.

“(Y/N), we have to go. _Now._ ” Gideon whispered frantically. You reached towards the door, to the boy, but Pacifica grabbed that hand and helped Gideon drag you out of the room. The three of you, being stealthy, rushed to the front door and over the wall, escaping to the safety (if you could even say that) of the forest. Your mind spun with the fact that the Pines Twins held a person, a _human being,_ captive in their basement.

In the dark room hidden in the basement, the boy stared at the floor with his one good eye, trembling. He shouldn’t be this weak. He was a _demon_ for crying out loud! But there he was, held against his will, his powers stripped from him and used to control Gravity Falls. A slave to his own mind, and a slave to Mabel and Dipper Pines. If only he weren’t summoned that one day in the forest. If only someone else, someone stronger, was summoned, all of this would've been prevented. 

With a shaking hand, he gently touched where his left eye should’ve been, but instead, a dirtied cloth, coated with dried blood, and was tied behind his head, took its place. He remembered the day the Pines boy, Pinetree, as he liked to call him in his own mind, carved out one of his beautiful blue eyes. His vision turned red, and the pain was excruciating. He could only watch with his remaining eye as Pinetree placed his missing eye in a hollow, red jewel that hung from a chain around his neck. When powered with the demon's magic, the jewel shone a bright purple. It sickened him.

A shaky sob escaped his pale, cracked lips. He hadn’t eaten in months, much less had a drop of water. It was known among all demons that if a demon were to take the form of a human, he or she was required to eat and drink as one. However, death was much slower to approach, and Pinetree knew this. He also knew that a single drop of the demon’s blood would allow any human to see into the future, a power that was constantly abused by Mabel. 

_I hate my life._

He heard the screams of innocent, magical creatures being tortured, all for the “name of science.” The demon knew Pinetree enjoyed bringing harm to creatures that have done nothing wrong to him, nor to the other residents of Gravity Falls.

_Please, someone, **KILL ME!**_

His stomach rumbled weakly, longing for food. He hoped he would receive even a crumb of food, but he knew it was a long shot. Impossible, even, Pinetree would _never_ give him the luxury to put anything in his starved stomach. The demon shivered violently, wishing he was strong enough, that he was well enough, to summon a fire in the palms of his hands to warm himself. 

Bill Cipher hated every part of his life, and that would never change as long as he was a slave to these terrible humans.


End file.
